


A road trip

by thxelysian



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2019 Hunter X Hunter Big Bang, Adult Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Road Trips, Small fight, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxelysian/pseuds/thxelysian
Summary: Before Killua and Gon finished the school, Gon came with an idea for when they finish high school. He gathered his three friends and he tell them: a road trip!He only say those three words, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio could understand him because they know him enough, but they wait until Gon start talking again. The summer after Gon and Killua finished the high school he wanted to go in a road trip with his three friends, he wanted to have a funny adventure with them, he wanted to make good memories with them. Of course all of them agreed with the idea and then the months before the summer they were planning this road trip. And then the summer came.





	1. Chapter 1

“Killua, Killua.” Gon called his friend from his bed.

The only response was a little groan because even if Killua normally love to be interrupted by his friend, right now he just wanted to sleep. So he turn around in the bed and put his pillow over his head, trying to get Gon to receive the message.

But Gon would not give up so easily, so when he saw his friend ignoring him, he jumped from his bed and he get closer to Killua.

“Killuaaaaa.” Gon sat on the edge of Killua's bed and waved his friend to get his attention. “Don’t ignore meeeee!”

Killua moan again, and as he turned he threw his pillow to his friend's face. Gon picked up the pillow and he smiled broadly since he had achieved his goal.

“What the heck you want?”

“I had a really, really great idea! Something that we can do the four together and will be fun!”

After saying that, Gon was silent, and Killua looked at him hoping he would keep talking as he always did. But Gon remained silent.

“So, what is that idea?” Killua asked after a minute of silence.

“It’s a secret!” Gon wink and stuck out his tongue at his friend. “I will tell you the Saturday with Leorio and Kurapika, until then it’s a secret.”

“… If you are not going to tell me, why did you wake me up, dumbass!?”

While he was complaining, Killua tried to pounce on his friend, but Gon was faster and he anticipated his friend movements, so he jumped quickly from Killua’s bed and he threw himself back into his own bed.

The rest of the week, it was all the same, Gon saying again and again that he had this great idea, but not saying anything else. Killua was getting desperate at the insistence of his friend, but thank heaven that Saturday finally came so he could know what Gon was thinking.

In the afternoon they were in the hall of Mito-san’s house. Gon was sitting on the couch, and Killua was sitting on the floor right in front of where Gon was, so Gon was happily doing braids in Killua’s hair —he loved that his friend had left his hair long so he could do braids in his hair whenever he wants to—. Leorio was sitting next to Gon, and Kurapika was in an armchair that was next to the couch.

“So… Are you going to say anything whatever you’ve thought?” Killua asked.

“A road trip!” Gon answer happily.

Leorio and Kurapika looked at him strangely, and Killua threw his head back so he could look at him too, he was frowning slightly.

“What are you talking about? Explain more, Gon.” This time was Leorio the one who talked.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, this year it’s the last year for me and Killua--”

“Killua and you.” Kurapika corrected and Killua let out a small chuckle.

“It’s the last year for Killua and me,” Gon continued. “before we go to university, right? Well, we both think about having a gap year before going to college. And we were thinking about to travel.”

Leorio and Kurapika looked at Killua, surprised by the plan of the two but not really surprised, and Killua nodded, confirming the words of his best friend, while shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, what if we make a trip the four together?” Gon continued. “This summer, after we end our classes we can make a road trip and tour the country! All together! It would be great, right?” Gon was looking at his friends with sparkles in his eyes.

“Its sounds fine to me.” Killua agreed easily. “What do you think, guys?”

“I like it! It would be great do something together!” Leorio agreed too.

“Wait a minute. Calm down, guys.” Kurapika interrupted. “We can’t agree so easily with something like that. It's not like going to have smoothies one afternoon.”

“Tch. Kurapika, why are you always messing up the mood? You're always overthinking everything. Come on, just say yes and top being so grumpy!”

Kurapika was surprised by Killua’s comment and it showed on his face because he seemed out of place, he didn’t want to mess up the mood, he was just too cautious so he didn’t want to say yes without planning anything. Leorio gave a slight laugh at the expression of his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, Kurapika. Killua is just messing with you.”

Killua laughed and made the symbol of peace with his right hand while his expression was similar to a cat, as every time he did some mischief. Kurapika sighed, after all these years he was still fell when Killua messed with him.

“I just wanted to say, that it’s not as easy as it sound. That needs planification, Gon.”

“Yeah, I know! That’s why I’m proposing that now, so we can planificate all we need before summer. So… Kurapika, pleaseeee, let’s go do this, it’ll be fun!”

Kurapika shook his head but a smile was on his lips. “Ah… Okay. It would be fun do this with you all.”

After that meeting, the group was planning with enthusiasm this road trip. They were happy of going to do something together after all these time. They met from time to time and did things together, but this time it was different, they will stay together all summer. It would be funny.  
So the months passed away and finally the day came, it was the end of June and finally the summer had arrived and the group met for start this road trip.

Kurapika and Leorio were waiting to Killua and Gon. Gon left his house running, with his things in tow.

“Gon! Where’s Killua?” Leorio asked, while helping him put his things in the caravan.

“I don’t know. I was preparing my things and when I realize I didn’t know where Killua was. But it’s okay, sure he isn’t slow to appear.”

While Gon was talking, Killua came out of the house.

“Talking about the devil.” Kurapika signaled Gon to turn around, so he did it and he was speechless when he saw his best friend.

“Sorry for the lateness, guys.” Killua gave his things to Leorio and him, as he did before with Gon things, put them in the caravan. “Mito-san was helping me cut my hair.”

“What did you do to your hair!? Now I can’t make braids to you, Killua! Whyyy!?” Gon was pouting, while looking at his friend’s new look, now Killua had his hair cut from the sides and from behind, no more having long hair.

“Let’s go, guys, discuss it inside, lets gooo.”

Leorio hurried them, and Killua soon obeyed by getting inside while laughing at the reaction of his best friend. Gon enter behind him, and Kurapika sits in the passenger seat while Leorio stars up the caravan once they all inside.

“It looks good, Killua.” Kurapika said.

“Thanks! Look Gon, that is what you were supposed to say, not complain like you did.”

In response Gon stuck out his tongue to Killua. “But… You looked good with long hair! And I liked doing braids with you hair...” Gon complain while he pouted again.

“That means I don’t look good now? That hurt. Right in the heart.” Killua dramatized bringing his right hand to his heart, as if he had received a stab.

“I didn’t said you didn’t look good!” Gon outraged crossed his arms. “You always look good, dumbass, I just liked playing with your hair! And also, braids look good on you, mooh.”

“Well, I’m sorry to do whatever I want with MY HAIR.” Killua said while he stuck out his tongue to his friend.

While Killua and Gon were arguing, Leorio and Kurapika were holding the laugh with looks between them and wondering in silence when their friends would realize their feelings towards each other, even if they didn’t need to because they relationship was already the best for them. But it would be great if both of them could take the next step, and they could see their relationship transformed into something more than just a friendship —even if their relationship was not a simple friendship; if not, it was already something else—.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days since they started the road trip, they all were having fun with each other. And now they were in a caravan park on the edge of a forest. And the next day would be Killua’s birthday, so this night before it was midnight Kurapika and Leorio were planning a little surprise to his friend, while Gon was entertaining him. The both of them were having a walk in the forest.

“I know what are you three doing.” Killua said suddenly, as he kicked a branch lying on the ground. “Sure Leorio and Kurapika are preparing something for my birthday while I’m here with you, I’m wrong?”

Gon looked at him surprised. But he didn't know why he was surprised about Killua supposing what they were doing. Killua was really smart, and this was a little obvious at least for someone so insightful, so Gon didn’t have a real reason to be surprised. But even so; he was surprised, because Gon was like that.

“Come ooon, Killua, we already talk about this. It’s your birthday, stop saying… or thinking that it’s a waste of time doing something for YOUR birthday.” Gon replied, not to the words of his friend, but to what he knew there was behind them.

Killua frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but instantly he closed it again. Gon was right. All the years, in his birthday they had the same conversation because Killua didn’t want to anything for his birthday, he thinks that wasn’t something important, because it’s a waste of time to do something where he is the center of attention. While Gon insisted that it was important, exactly for that reason, because Killua was the center of the celebration and of course, Killua was extremely important.

“But… It is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“It is.”

“No, it’s not!”

Killua sighed.

Gon crossed his arms, as he stood in front of his best friend, not letting him keep walking. Killua raised both eyebrows.

“Come on, Gon. You can’t be mad just because I think that doing something for my birthday it’s a waste of time.”

“It’s not about that! You think that because deep down you keep thinking that you aren’t important, right?” Killua was speechless, because he knew that Gon was right so he couldn't reply anything. “Come on, Killua! It’s been seven damn years, you definitely are being an idiot. Because you are definitely important!”

Killua open his mouth, but ended saying nothing, and he grimaced.

“Okay! I’m being an idiot! So what do you want me to do? It’s not that easy for me, I already told you...” As he was talking he looked away.

“Killuaaaa.” Gon complained.

But he didn’t say anything else, that was enough for both of them. They knew there was no point on continuing to argue, because it was an old conversation between them. Gon always tried to make Killua understand that what his family made him believe; that he was just a weapon, that he can’t have friends… All of that, it wasn’t true.  
But, even if he was living with Mito-san and Gon the last seven years, all those things made a mark in his heart so in the end he were always a little insecure.

However, the only thing that needed Killua was… Gon himself. Because anything that his best friend could say to him, made him feel better. Because all his insecurities disappeared when he was with Gon, because the world could be on fire but if Gon was smiling and saying that everything would be fine, everything was okay. That’s why Gon always won when they argued, because no matter what Killua thought of himself, the light of Gon were always brighter than the darkness in his thoughts.

Killua sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, meanwhile Gon smiled brightly, being that, one more victory for him.

“So… No complains about celebrating your birthday?” Gon asked.

“Fineeee, no complains.” Killua replied making a small grimace.

Gon approached his friend and while leaning forward, pulled one of Killua’s cheeks. Killua was surprised by his friend gesture and because of the proximity his cheeks finished coloring with a soft red color, he felt the heat on his face caused by the closeness of his friend.

“Don’t do that!” Killua complained.

“Do what?” Gon asked cocking his head without understanding what Killua was referring to. But he ended up shrugging, without giving much importance. “Anyway, you shouldn’t make so many grimace, it’s better when you smile! You look prettier that way!” Gon commented that carefree and cheerfully, while releasing Killua’s cheek but maintaining the closeness.

“A-ah.” The flush of Killua increased because of that comment. And he felt his heart speed up for a moment. “Don’t say that kind of things, Gon! It’s embarrassing, idiot!”

“But it’s the true!” Gon said laughing happily.

The truth was that he knew perfectly well that Killua hates that kind of comments, because he always ended embarrassed when Gon was the one who said those sort of things. And Gon loved when Killua was embarrassed, he thought that he looked really cute with his face colored in red. That’s why Gon kept saying that kind of things, on the one hand because he really believe it and on the other because he adored the shy Killua.

“Besides, you look really cute when you are embarrassed.”

“I-i’m not embarrassed, you idiot!”

“You just said it’s embarrassing.” Again, Gon said between laughs.

Killua crossed his arms and indignant, he looked away while he slightly inflated his cheeks, still red with embarrassment. His own words played against him.

“Come on, adorable tomato, let’s come back with Leorio and Kurapika.”

Gon started walking while he said that, turning his back on Killua, so he couldn’t see how that nickname made Killua end up even more red. Killua lowered his head as he put his hands in his pockets, and followed his friend.

“Idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot, but you still are a tomato, a cute one.”

The both of them walked back to the caravan while they continued with that small “discussion”. In that little time the shame of Killua caused by Gon went away, at the same time he had forgotten that his friends were preparing something for his birthday. So when they come back, he ended up surprised even if he already knew about it.

“Happy Birthdaaaay, Killua!!” Leorio shouted happily. “Now, finally, you can drink… legally.”

“Leorio don’t.” Kurapika scolded him.

“What? He can! Don’t be like thaaaat.”

“And he can go to jail too!” Gon added. “So don’t do anything bad, Killua.”

The three of them looked at Gon because of that comment.

“What? I have something in my face?”

Kurapika sighed, while Leorio laughed, and Killua shock his head.

“Come on, come on, it’s time for you to blow the candles, Killua.”

While saying this, Leorio dragged his friends into the caravan, where there was a chocolate cake on the table. Leorio had Killua sit at the table, while Kurapika lit the candles on the cake.

“Well… Maybe it’s not that bad doing something for my birthday.” Killua said as he was looking at the cake.

“I knew you would end up liking this.” Gon said as he sat next to his friend.

“Shut up.”

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuuuu. Happy birthday, Killua. Happy birthday to youuuuu!!” Leorio sang with Gon.

When Killua saw that they finished, he blow the candles. And his friends applauded, except for Kurapika because he was filming the scene.

“What was your wish? What was your wish?” Gon asked as he grabbed his friend from his shoulders and waved him gently to tell him. “What was youuuur wiiish? Tell me, tell me, pleaseeee!!”

“It’s a secret!” Killua replied as he put his hands on the improper arms, and forced him to stop shaking him. “If I tell you, my wish not be fulfilled.”

“But… I wanna know, moooh.” Gon slumped in the seat, while crossing his arms and pouting.

“Come on, Gon, the wish is a secret, don’t be mad.” Leorio said while he ruffled Gon’s hair.

Kurapika laughed softly as he stopped recording. “Let’s cut the cake, come on.”

“Yeaaah! I want the biggest piece, pleaseee.” Killua said.

They ate the cake, between laughs and jokes. And after that, they gave his presents to Killua even if he said that he didn’t want anything, obviously they ignore him. Leorio gave him a new skate board, Kurapika gave him some sport shoes that he wanted, and for the last Gon gave him a comic that he also wanted for a while.

“And this!” Gon said while kissing Killua’s cheek.

Killua’s face turned red, as he hide behind his new skate board.

“Stop doing that, Gon!” Killua complained.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gon replied innocently between laughs.

“These kids.” Kurapika shocked his head.

“Well, you weren’t that different.” Leorio approached his partner from behind, and hugged him by the waist.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” Kurapika replied, looking sideways at Leorio.

“Yeah, sure.” After roll his eyes, Leorio took Kurapika’s chin and kissed him, causing Kurapika to blush softly. “You still don’t know what I’m talking about, babe?”

“Uuh, get a room!” Gon and Killua shouted at the same time before Kurapika could say anything more, ending this way their ‘discussion’.

This was the turn to Kurapika’s face to turn red, more red than it already was, while Gon and Killua erupted in laughter and Leorio chuckled, causing Kurapika to elbowed him in the ribs as he looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

After days of visiting different monuments and cities, the group ends up again in a caravan park, near a forest that had a beautiful lake with small waterfalls. And luck for them because even if it was summer, right now the place didn’t have a lot of people, so they could enjoy the lake and its surroundings practically for them alone.

The four of them were now in the lake, Killua and Gon climb to a rock to jump into the water.

“Hey! You two should be careful, it’s dangerous if you jump from there!” Kurapika shouted as he settled on the lake shore.

“Sure, mom, whatever you say!” Killua answered while laughing and ignores his words.

Kurapika was about to say something else, but before he could open his mouth Killua already jumped from the rock, causing the water to jump everywhere when he fell into the water. After a few seconds Killua came out the water.

Throwing his wet hair back he looked at Kurapika: “See? There’s nothing to worry about! Just enjoy the place, dude.”

“Yeah, sure. But be carefull.” While Kurapika said that, he pointed with his head just above Killua, and Gon yelled while he jumped from the rock too: “I’m goiiiiiing!!!”

“What the actual fuck--?”

Killua quickly turned around and saw Gon jumping into the water, but he haven’t had the time to move so Gon almost jumped on him. He fell right next to Killua, causing the water that splashed when falling to collide directly with his best friend.

Gon came out the water and shook his head like a wet dog.

“What it’s dangerous it’s not jump from the rock, what it’s dangerous it’s be near Gon, oh my fucking god!” Killua went back to running his hands through his hair. “Gon you almost kill me, what the fuck are you doing!? Don’t jump right where I am!”

“Oh, come on, come on, don’t be so grumpy, Killua. It was all calculated.”

Killua opened his eyes wide. “You never had anything calculated, idiot!”

“I said to you it was dangerous, you should listen to me.” Kurapika said holding back his laughter, but failing in the process.

“Oh, come on!” Killua complained as he hit the water.

“Well, Killua, you kind of have deserve that they mess with you, at least a little.” Leorio commented between laughs.

They continue to mess with Killua for a while, and Killua ended following the game. So they had a really good afternoon in the lake, Gon and Killua played hours in the water, Leorio joined for a while inside the lake. But Kurapika was all the time on the shore, and took advantage of them not paying much attention to him to take photos and videos of the three people he most loved in the world.

After a few hours having fun together, Leorio and Kurapika decided to turn back to the caravan to rest a little together. So Gon and Killua were left alone in the lake. No long after his friends left, the two came out of the water. And while they were drying, they stopped being alone in the lake because two girls appeared.

“Hey, Gon, Killua!” One of the girls yelled to call the attention of the boys, and they approached to them.

“Sky, Izzy! How are you two?” Gon asked, smiling to the girls.

Izzy and Sky were two girls that Killua and Gon met a few days ago when they arrived to the caravan park, and of course because of Gon’s personality they did not take long to get along. The four of them started talking, catching up on what they had done that day. After a while of talking, they ended playing truth or dare because they all were bored and wanted to do something, so one of the girls came with that idea and they just agreed.

They were having fun fooling around with the game, all was being good until the game stopped being silly and became something a little more serious.

“Killua’s turn. So truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to give a kiss to the person you found most attractive here.” One of the girls said.

Killua grimaced at the challenge, he wouldn’t do that even crazy, so he said: “Forget it, I choose truth.”

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. “Okay then; do you like someone? If yes who is that person?”

Killua was surprised at the question, he made several attempts to reply but in the end he did not say anything.

“Come ooon, Killua, it’s for today.” Gon said.

Killua looked at his friend and he pursed his lips.

“This is a stupid game.” He said as he got up from the ground. “I’m not gonna play more this children's game, I'm going.” Killua put on the hood of his sweatshirt and he left.

He knew it was childish to act that way, but he couldn’t help it. He got too nervous with that kind of stuff and above all… he was afraid. He wasn’t really good with feelings and he feared that his feelings for his best friend could change his relationship or make Gon to go away. So he just needed to get away and breathe deeply to try to think straight, and for know what to say to Gon… But he was blocked because of the situation. So he didn’t knew what to do.

Gon were shocked with his best friend reaction, because they were having fun and from one moment to next Killua just wanted to go away. He didn’t understand what was happening. It took him a while to react for the surprise, but he quickly apologized to the girls and ran after his best friend.

“Killuaaaa, wait!”


	4. Chapter 4

After Leorio and Kurapika arrived at the caravan they had a shower and rest a little, and with the passing of the hours, Kurapika began to worry about Gon and Killua.

“You think that they will be okay?”

“Come on, Kurapika, they are not children, you don’t have to worry about them. They are just having fun together. What could go wrong?”

“They are Gon and Killua, everything could go wrong.”

“Pfft, you are worried about nothing.”

“I'm not exaggerating. Anything could happen in any moment.” While he was talking, Kurapika gesticulate with his hands in a somewhat nervous and exaggerated way.

“I didn’t say you were exaggerating.~”

“Well, but is what you wanted to say, didn’t you?”

Leorio sighed. “Come on, babe, stop going spinning around, and relax.”

Leorio got up from the chair where he was sitting and he approached Kurapika. He understood what his partner was feeling and thinking, why he was worried about Killua and Gon going the two alone. Kurapika were always overprotective with them, after what happened to his family he didn’t want to lose anyone else, so even if he didn’t need to, he worried about every tiny and stupid thing when there’s was nothing to worry about.

Leorio hugged Kurapika from behind and made him stop spinning around without sense.

“They’re going to be okay, Kurapika. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“But it’s late… And in the night is more dangerous. We should go to find them, just to be sure that the--”

Kurapika couldn’t continue talking because Leorio moved to stop hugging him from behind, and took his face in his hand to end kissing him, just to make Kurapika stop talking. That was something Leorio used to do when he saw his boyfriend worried too much, or overthinking something, it always worked.

“Babe, stop, they’re going to be okay. Besides, it’s good for them to stay alone a while. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay? Seriously, you should relax.” After separating from the kiss Leorio didn’t let go Kurapika’s cheeks. “And enjoy the excellent and magnificent company of your boyfriend.”

“You’re an idiot.” Kurapika sighed as he shook his head. “But… I guess you are right. As always I’m overthinking too much. Sorry...”

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m not used to it. And I love you as you are, with your flaws and everything.”

Kurapika and Leorio kissed again.

But while they were talking, outside started raining, first it was slowly. It had barely noticed inside the caravan, but with the minutes the rain started to fall hard and the drops began to hit hard on the roof of the vehicle so they could heard that it was raining.

“¿Rain?”

Kurapika separated from Leorio, and approached the window seeing how the water fell from the sky becoming stronger with every second. A chill round through him, he didn’t hate when it rained but every time it passed he remembered the day his family was killed.

“All it’s okay, babe.”

“Yeah… I know.”

And suddenly a thunder broke out in the silence. Kurapika was startled, and without thinking he quickly turned and hugged Leorio hiding his face in his shoulder. It wasn’t that him was scared of thunders, he was scared of the memories caused by the thunders and by the storm, because every time there was a storm he relived the murder of his family.

Leorio grabbed him tightly in his arms, and to reassure him he began to caress his hair with gentle movements. He calmed his boyfriend and took him to bed to continue giving him pampering, and that way try to make him forget all that the days like those make him remember.


	5. Chapter 5

“Killua! Killua wait me!”

It took a while for Gon to reach his best friend, since he took too long to react and say goodbye, so Killua has moved away a lot and had to catch him up running.

“Killua Zoldyck! I said wait for me!” Gon yelled one more time now that he had reached Killua and was only a few meters away from him.

Killua sighed, but as Gon asked he stopped walking, only that he didn’t turn around and with his head bowed he kept turning his back to Gon.

“What was that? What just happen to you?”

“It was nothing.”

“Don’t come to me with “it was nothing”, obviously it was something! And look at me!” Gon pulled Killua’s arm and Killua turned around, but he still didn’t look at him. “Killua, please, what happens?”

“I...” Killua raised his eyes and looked at Gon, his heart shrugged a little; he couldn’t lie to him, but neither was able to tell him the truth. “I just hate all that.”

“It’s about the questions? But… You could have said you want to change them, why you acted like that?”

“Because… Well… It doesn’t matter, okay!? It was nothing, Gon, I just started to feel awkward that’s all.”

“… Why you don’t want to tell me what’s going on? I thought you trust me.” In saying that, Gon’s tone broke a little because he thought Killua told him everything, but he realized just now that it wasn’t the case.

“No! It’s not that! Of course I trust you!” Killua responded quickly, he was spoiling everything without wanting it.

“So, why you don’t want to tell me what happens to you?”

Killua remained silent and hesitated, he didn’t knew what to answer. Gon looked away at the silence of his friend. But before any of them could say anything more it started to rain. Both of them looked up and them between them.

“We should go back to the caravan...” Gon said as he turned around to start walking.

Killua wanted to say something but in the end he decided it was better to be quiet, so he stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and started walking after Gon.

“So… Do you… like someone?”

Gon asked after a few minutes of silence between them, the truth was that he was a little bit scared of that because he thinked that if Killua didn’t want to answer was because he already had someone that he liked. It was selfish but Gon wanted Killua for himself.

Killua was surprised with the question and he didn’t know what to do.

“Why do you ask that?”

“I… I just want to know, is that something bad?”

“Eh, no… But… It’s nothing important.”

Suddenly Gon stopped walking, even if the rain was harder every moment, and he turn around to confront Killua.

“Why you don’t want to tell me!? I thought we told each other everything!”

Killua was a little bit shocked by Gon’s reaction. “I… It’s just… It’s not that...” Killua was nervous so he didn’t know what to answer.

“So, what it is? Why is there something you are not telling me?”

“Gon.. I...” Killua looked away. “It’s starting to rain harder, we should go back...”

“Don’t change the subject, Killua! I don’t care about the damn rain, I care about what’s going on with you.” Gon’s voice cracked. “Why are you not talking to me?”

Killua hated all that, Killua hated himself for making this situation real just because of his insecurities.

“Because I’m an idiot, because I don’t know how to handle anything of this! It’s… It’s not I don’t trust you or anything, it’s just… I don’t want anything to change.”

“What are you talking about? Why anything would change? We are friends and nothing is gonna change that.”

Killua looked away as he said something unintelligible.

“What did you say?” Gon approached Killua to hear him better.

Killua bit his lower lip, and looked at Gon. He was afraid, very afraid, he hated changes and that’s why he had not been able to say anything in all this time about his real feelings.

“I said that I like you!” Killua yelled as he closed his eyes and his face turn red. “And that’s why I didn’t want to answer before, I-i didn’t want to say anything but...” Killua spoke nervously and quickly.

Gon opened his eyes surprised and laughed happily. At Gon’s laugh, Killua looked back at him, even more embarrassed by that reaction.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just I didn’t think it was about that, I thought it was something… different, I don’t know.” Gon looked at Killua with stars in his eyes. “You definitely are an idiot, Killua.”

Killua was about to reply, he didn't understand Gon's reaction at all but he didn’t had the time to say anything.

Gon took Killua's cheek on his hands, and he got a little on tiptoe since Killua was taller than him, and he approached to kiss him. Killua didn’t know how to react, because he didn’t expect something like that, and because of it he felt the heat go through his face and the rain did not matter anymore to him, because Gon was kissing him.

“I like you too, Killua.” Gon said cheerfully after separating from Killua, and as Killua heard that, he thought that his heart had stopped because he couldn’t believe that those words could be true. 

They kissed again, without worrying about the rain, or about the fact that they were soaked, because both were waiting that moment for a while without realizing how much they needed it.

Gon felt really happy about all these, he had not realize what he was feeling until he heard Killua say it, but at that moment all the pieces fit into the place. He loved Killua, as a friend and as something more. And while kissing him he thought that now, definitely, there was nothing that could made them separate from each other.

Killua felt his heart pounding in his chest, almost feeling like it was going to get out of it. All these years near Gon, he thought he knew what happiness was, but in the moment Gon kissed him he realized that all these time he was wrong about it. Because if all this time has been happiness, then this feeling was something else beyond happiness. What Gon caused him was just pure magic.


End file.
